


Our Little Game

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Intercrural Sex, Lube, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Shower Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is interested in trying something new with John. Like sticking her bulge in John's butt. John is... receptive. But neither of them is doing anything until they're both good and ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent_florida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/gifts).



> The following work of shameless smut was brought to you by the following prompt from agent_florida:
> 
> "I don't care if this is troll Terezi with bulge-nook combo, troll Terezi where trolls have a dyadic type of genitals, humanstuck Terezi, humanstuck transgirl Terezi--I don't care. Just, please, John and Terezi being goofballs together and Terezi putting something in his butt. And also cuddling afterwards.
> 
> John being trepidatious about a thing going in his butt would be nice but isn't necessary, and how heavy you want to go on it is up to you. Extended analplay foreplay would be gr9, and John being totally into it would be gr10. John thinking Terezi is sex on legs is not optional. I'd prefer this on the <3 side of things. Either viewpoint character is fine."
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! I usually think of Johnrezi from the black side of things, and I do hope that I didn't let too much of that seep into the writing. Anyway, it's a surprisingly charming flushed combination, and I might even like it a little better that way.
> 
> Oh, and the whole anal sex thing. Awesome. Girls fucking guys is one of my absolute favorite kinks ever, especially if it ISN'T with a strap-on, and I relish every opportunity to write it. And while I'm always desperate to get right to penetration, I'll admit that it's a lot of fun to build up to it too. I hope it's exactly what you're looking for!

“Now comes my favorite part of the shower.”

Terezi grinned as she uncapped the bottle of strawberry-scented body wash, pouring a bit of it onto the tops of John’s round, naked ass cheeks. Setting the bottle aside, she pressed her hands over the liquid, digging her fingers into John’s ass, and he grunted as it began to lather. “You could just use the lather thingy, you know.”

“That’s not as thorough,” Terezi quickly replied. “And not as fun.”

“And you had to use the girly soap, too,” John lamented as the fruity smell of it hit his nose.

Terezi cackled. “Because your butt should smell as nice as it feels, John. And it feels absolutely wonderful...”

She continued to clean John’s ass, groping it harder than she really needed to, as usual, but he didn’t mind that much, as usual. He wasn’t uncomfortable with it, and Terezi liked it, so what was the harm? Still, she’d been rather focused on his rear end as of late, and he had to wonder why. “What is it with you and my butt lately?”

“Oh, I’ve always loved your butt, John,” she answered, gripping his cheeks with the full width of her hands. “But we’ve been together for so long now, and all you’ve let me do is touch it. And as much as I love touching it, I just wish I could do more.”

John bit his lip. “Like what?”

Terezi answered the question by pushing her hips forward, and John yelped as he felt her fully erect bone bulge push between his cheeks. “What do you think?”

She continued to push against him, her shaft sliding up and down his soapy crack, and John shuddered with each movement. “You... want to fuck me in the ass?”

“Oh _god_ , do I want to!” Terezi gripped John by the hips, rutting against him harder, and he could feel her precum leaking onto him. “It’s just so big and thick and soft, and I can just see you on your hands and knees, moaning wildly while I fill you with my genetic material.”

"Oh god...” John moaned, beginning to see himself doing that as well, and he bit his lip to stifle any further moans. “But... it hurts, doesn’t it?”

"You’ve fucked _me_ in the butt before, haven’t you?” she reminded him.

“Well, yeah.”

Terezi grinned. “Well, it didn’t hurt for me. And you remember how much I liked it, don’t you?”

John let out a dry chuckle. “How could I forget?” They had a little game where Terezi would get down on all fours with her bulge in a pail, and John would fuck her until she’d filled it completely with her own genetic material. It usually took a while, but the last time they did it, Terezi asked him to fuck her in the butt, and they came to a very loud finish less than half an hour later.

“It’ll feel just as good for you, John,” Terezi assured him, leaning forward to whisper into his ear, and he let out another moan as she wrapped a hand around his fully erect dick. “So how about you put your hands on the wall and I take you for the ride of your life?”

As she slowly began to stroke him, John couldn’t take anymore. He took a step forward, bending to press his hands against the shower wall, just under the showerhead. Water cascaded down his bare back, flowing over his plump rear and splashing onto Terezi’s swollen bulge. Spreading his legs slightly, he hung his head, unable to vocalize what he so desperately wanted.

Terezi understood just fine, and she let out a breathy moan as she gripped John’s ass firmly. “Oh god, I’ve wanted this for so long...” She spread his cheeks, taking a moment to admire his virgin asshole before she pressed her bulge against him, sliding it against his crack a bit more in anticipation. “John, I love you so much. You know that, right?”

John nodded, and Terezi took a shuddering breath. “Now get ready...” John grit his teeth as Terezi pressed the tip of her cock right against his anus. He’d be tight, she knew, but she would just go nice and slow, giving him plenty of time to adapt. Or maybe she wouldn’t go slow, maybe she’d pound his waste chute hard and fast, breaking him in as quickly as possible and filling him with thick teal fluids. But no! She couldn’t do that, right? No, she would control herself. She _would_ control herself. She pushed against his pucker harder and harder, feeling her precum trickle into John as the pressure mounted, until she finally--

“ _Wait_!”

Terezi froze. She pulled slightly away from John, and he panted as he continued to lean against the wall. “I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

“Oh,” she said flatly.

“It’s just, I’ve never done this before, and...” John trailed off, and he bit his lip as he looked back at Terezi. “Um, sorry.”

The troll took both of her hands off of John to wave her hands dismissively. “no no no, don’t apologize,” she assured him. “I mean, you’re right, you probably aren’t ready. The truth is, I just got a little too eager.”

John chuckled. “Well, so did I.”

Terezi leaned over him, her breasts pressing against his back and her bulge sliding between his cheeks as she put her mouth to his ear. “So you _do_ want me to fuck you in the butt?”

He hesitated to respond for a moment. “Well... yeah,” he admitted, feeling heat rising in his face. “But I just want to make sure I’m prepared first.”

“Yes, of course.” Terezi traced her hands down to John’s waist, gently squeezing his ass as she slowly rutted against him. “You know, John, if you wanted, I’d be more than happy to help you prepare.”

John gulped. “With your bulge?”

She shook her head. “No, no! We’d start smaller than that, of course.” With that, Terezi pulled her bulge away from John, and she began to knead his ass more firmly, spreading his cheeks and letting her thumbs brush against his pucker .”I’d get you down on all fours, nice and lubed up. I’d start with a finger, and we’d work our way up from there. We could make a whole day out of it, even!”

As Terezi stimulated his ass, John shuddered, his cock still thoroughly hard beneath him. “Y-yeah... that would be nice...”

“Great!” Terezi said with a grin. “So when are you thinking?”

“How about... tomorrow morning?”

Terezi gasped. Was he really that desperate for her bulge? “Are you sure, John?”

John bit his lip. “W-well... you’ve got more experience with this thing than I do, and you say it’ll feel good, so... I trust you, Terezi.”

She clutched a hand to her chest. “John...” Now she was resisting the urge to start his preparation right here and now, but if she could resist fucking him in the butt when he was begging for it, she could handle this. Terezi would just have to wait until tomorrow to get her fingers in... wait. “Oh! John! If you want to do it tomorrow, there’s something we have to do now!”

“What?” he asked, looking back.

“We have to get your butt clean!”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Isn’t that what you’ve been doing this whole time?”

“No, John, I’ve only been cleaning the _outside_ of your butt,” Terezi clarified. “We still need to clean the _inside_.” With that, she placed the tip of her middle finger against John’s asshole, and he gasped as she gently traced it around the rim.

“F-fuck,” he muttered as she teased his anus, his cock throbbing between his legs. “I thought we were saving this for tomorrow.”

Terezi tsked, gently shaking her head. “It’s only one finger, John. And I assure you, it’s solely for the purpose of cleanliness. If you happen to get off on it, you have no one to blame but yourself!”

As Terezi lightly pressed the tip of her finger right against his asshole, John bit his lip, whining at the sensation. “Well, if you insist.”

With a cackle, Terezi reached over to the side of the shower, grabbing the bottle of fruity body wash. “Oh, I do, John. I most certainly do.” With that, she uncapped the bottle, pouring a bit of the soap into the crack of John’s ass. She rolled her finger in circles, working the fluid into his anus, and John moaned quietly as she pressed harder and harder against him. Finally, with a particularly firm push, her finger finally slipped into John’s pucker, and he let out a moan as she began to slowly piston it in and out of him, working up a lather inside of his ass.

As he continued moaning, Terezi grinned. “Enjoying yourself that much?”

John panted, taking a moment to answer her. “Y-yeah,” he admitted, feeling his dick leaking precum onto the shower floor.

“Good.” Terezi continued to slide her finger in and out of him, rubbing the tip against his inner walls to spread the soap as much as possible. With each thrust, John made another cute little movement, or made another desperate noise, and Terezi found her bulge getting painfully hard as she tried to stay focused. Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Hey John. I’m not gonna stick my bulge in here yet, but dear gog, I need to stick it in _something_.”

“L-like what?” John asked shakily, hands still holding himself up against the shower wall.

Terezi bit her lip. “H-here, put your legs together,” she said, putting her left hand on John’s thigh and pushing it inward. John quickly complied, pulling his right in to press them together. “There we go.” With that, she raised her left hand up to John’s hip, gripping his waist as she pressed the tip of her swollen bulge right at the bottom of the cheeks of his ass, where his legs met. His thighs were slick with water, as was Terezi’s cock, and with a single thrust, she pushed it halfway between John’s legs.

“Yeah, fuck, that’s good,” Terezi moaned, and she pulled her hips back, thrusting into John’s legs once more. Her right hand was inverted now pushing her finger into John’s asshole as the rest pressed flat against him, and with each buck of her hips, John let out a moan, feeling her throbbing member rubbing against his balls and pressing against his own shaft.

As her finger thrust deeper into him, John could feel the pleasure building, and he let out a shuddering breath. “T-Terezi... oh god...”

Terezi grinned. “Does it feel good, John?” she asked, and John simply panted and nodded in response. “Well, this is just a taste of things to come. When I put my bulge in you, you’re _really_ gonna love it.”

She bucked into him harder, her hand slapping against his cheeks as she thrust her finger fully inside of him. John moaned loudly as he felt her finger pressed against his prostate, and he could feel his thighs becoming slick with Terezi’s precum as she continued to slide her swollen bulge between them. He could feel his dick leaking precum as it remained hard as ever, and he hung his head and panted. “Fuck... I’m close...”

“Wow, already? I thought you would like it, but not _that_ much!” Terezi let out a cackle, pleased, but not mocking, and she leaned over him, mouth at his ear. “Well, no reason we can’t finish you off now.” With that, she accelerated her movements, her finger rapidly pressing in and out of his soapy rectum as her bulge coursed between his thighs. John moaned loudly as she continued to stimulate his prostate, struggling to keep his legs together while Terezi thrust between them, until his orgasm finally hit him. John let out a warbling cry as he braced against the shower wall, and his cock twitched beneath him, firing several spurts of semen onto the shower floor below. Terezi continued to thrust as his orgasm played out, and with a loud groan, she came as well, her shaft pulsing between John’s legs as it launched rope after rope of thick teal genetic material beneath him, substantially more than his own load.

Slowly, the two of them came to a stop, breathing heavily as they stood against each other. John looked down at the shower floor, gulping as he saw just how much fluid Terezi released, and sensing his train of thought, Terezi grinned. “How would you like that going inside of you?”

“I, uh...” John hesitated, biting his lip. “I don’t know.”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” she assured him, and he yelped as she pulled her finger out of him, rubbing his butt. “Now, let’s get you rinsed out.”

 

* * *

 

Well, this was happening.

John was completely naked, sitting on all fours on the bed. and his dick was hard with anticipation, pointed into a filial pail resting between his spread legs. Behind him, Terezi was on her knees, wearing a bright red thong she saved for only special occasions, and this was certainly a _very_ special occasion. Her hands were on his ass, and he bit his lip as she firmly kneaded his plump rump.

“You’re awfully quiet, John,” she observed, her hands still busy at work. “Is everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” John answered, a bit distracted. “It’s just, um, what’s this pail for?”

Terezi grinned as she gripped his cheeks particularly firmly, drawing a surprised grunt out of him. “To hold your genetic material, of course. If yesterday’s shower is any indication, you’re gonna cum multiple times from this.”

Well, at least she was honest, John thought as he began to blush. “Okay, sure, but it seems like a bit much. I mean, you don’t expect me to fill this whole thing, do you?”

“Oh, John, don’t you worry about that,” Terezi replied, reaching her right hand up to tousle his hair. “In fact, you shouldn’t be thinking about your bulge at all. You should just be focusing on this lovely tush of yours! Because that’s certainly what _I’ll_ be doing....”

Her left hand gripped his cheek firmly, and John let out a little grunt. “Right, right. So, um, are we gonna do that now?”

“Only if you’re ready.”

He thought about it for a moment. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Terezi let out a quiet cackle, and she pulled her right hand away from John’s head, placing it on his rear. “Oh, after today, I think you’ll be a _lot_ more ready. But I’ll take that as a yes.”

As she took her left hand off of him, she used her right to push his cheek aside. John heard the sound of a bottle being uncapped behind him ,and he shuddered as he felt a stream of thick, lukewarm liquid slowly pouring into his crack, gently massaged against his anus by Terezi’s thumb. “Mmm, this lube smells so delicious! I’m gonna have to have a taste later.” It was the same cherry flavored, slightly red-tinted lube they’d used in the past, and John knew perfectly well just how magnetically Terezi’s tongue was drawn to it. He wondered if it wasn’t a good idea for it to be going in his ass, but it was the only lube they had, and it was too late now.

Once she was satisfied that John was sufficiently lubed up, she flipped the cap back onto the bottle, setting it down and grabbing John’s ass with both hands. “Alright. We’ll start with one finger, but given our preperation the other day, you’re probably already used to that, huh?”

“Um... maybe,” John sheepishly admitted.

Terezi grinned, and she spread John’s cheeks, pressing the tip of her right index finger against John’s asshole. With only a bit of pressure, it slipped inside, and John let out a little moan as Terezi pushed into him. His ass was still fairly tight, but Terezi’s lubed-up finger still easily glided in and out of him, and she continued her motions until the full length of her digit was inside of him.

“Yeah, you can _definitely_ handle another finger,” Terezi concluded, making John squirm a bit beneath her as his cock began to leak precum into the pail beneath him. “Ready?”

John bit his lip. “G-go for it.”

Slowly, she traced her middle finger up to John’s anus, lubing the tip up as she went. With her index finger still inside inside, she carefully worked the second inside of him, and John groaned quietly at the sensation. With the two tips together, Terezi set into a slow rhythm, gently thrusting both fingers in and out of John’s ass, and she let out a pleased little moan as she began to encounter some actual resistance.

“Mn...” John grunted, straining a bit as Terezi pushed deeper into him.

“Everything alright, John?” Terezi asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, just... getting used to it.”

Terezi let out a quiet chuckle. “Well, you _should_ be getting used to _this_.”

With that, she began to spread her fingers inside of him, and John let out a surprised moan as the tips pressed against the walls of his rectum, stretching it out little by little. “Oh _fuck_... mmmn...” Terezi hummed in satisfaction, continuing to move her fingers together and apart in time with her thrusts, and John shuddered all the while, his cock leaking more precum into the pail.

“You’re doing so good, John,” Terezi cooed, her own bulge growing hard inside of her thong as she continued moving her hand in John’s ass. “How are you liking it?”

“It’s... it’s good...” John admitted, his dick rock hard beneath him as Terezi’s thrusts slowly grew faster.

Terezi smile widened, feeling her movements becoming easy. “Ready for another finger?”

John bit his lip. “Y-yeah,”

“Hehe, I love you, John, you’re so eager!” As she pulled her two fingers back, she pushed the tip of her ring finger into John’s anus, and he cried out as Terezi set into him with all three of them, stretching him further as she spread them inside of him.

“Oh fuck!” John began to moan with increasing volume as Terezi fingerfucked him, feeling his cock twitching and leaking beneath him. His whole body trembled with each motion of Terezi’s fingers inside of him, and he knew that at this rate, he was going to cum before Terezi’s bulge ever even touched him.

Terezi began to breathe heavily as well, taking in the delicious scent of John’s lube-stained asshole as she spread it further and further, and she had to pull her thing down off of her throbbing bulge before it ripped through the garment on its own. “John, you’re so fucking hot right now,” she muttered, bringing her hand back down to caress John’s ass. “I _really_ want to do something else to you right now... not with my hands, but not with my bulge, either.”

John was about to ask what she meant, but Terezi promptly answered the question with a loud licking of her lips. “Oh god... yeah, do it...”

She didn’t waste any time. Pushing herself back on the bed, Terezi bent down and pressed her face right into John’s ass. Slowly, she dragged her tongue up his crack, making John gasp as the tip pressed against his anus, and Terezi moaned loudly as she licked up the delicious cherry fluid. With that out of the way, she pressed the tips of her thumbs into John’s asshole, pulling it open, before she thrust her tongue inside.

“Aah!” John cried as Terezi’s tongue pressed deeper into his rectum. As great as her hands felt, Terezi was absolutely _unrivaled_ when it came to oral, and she drew loud, warbling noises out of John as her tongue coiled inside of him, stimulating in places even her deft fingertips could never reach. “Terezi, holy fuck...” Even if she could speak, Terezi would have nothing to say in response, as she simply moaned against John’s ass as she gripped it tightly with her hands, her taste buds overflowing with red.

As Terezi’s tongue writhed furiously inside of him, the tip of it pressing insistently on his prostate with each of Terezi’s determined thrusts, John finally reached his limit. He cried out loudly as his cock throbbed beneath him, shooting one burst after another of thick white semen, each splashing loudly against the bottom of the metal pail. Terezi continued to eat him out as his orgasm persisted, drawing breathless moans out of John with each twist of her tongue inside of his rectum and milking more and more cum out of his untouched shaft. As the trickle of his fluids subsided, John breathed heavily, and Terezi finally pulled away, taking the time to catch her breath as well.

There was a long silence before John finally spoke up. “Holy _shit_ , Terezi.”

Terezi cackled. “See, John? I told you you’d cum more than once.”

“But I only came once,” John was quick to point out.

“Oh, you’ve only cummed once _so far_ ,” Terezi elaborated, and she pushed herself back up to her knees, her hands still firmly on John’s ass. She crawled forward, and John yelped as her thick bulged slapped against his ass, Terezi moaning quietly as she slid it up and down between his cheeks. “We’ve still got the most pleasurable part to go!“

As Terezi rutted against him, he shuddered, feeling his own shaft beginning to get hard again. “W-well, yeah, it’s not like I forgot.”

Terezi bit her lip, hesitating a moment. “John... do you still want to do this? I mean, I realize that might have been a bit much.”

“Really, Terezi?” John asked with a disbelieving scoff. “You think I’m gonna let all this preparation go to waste?”

She let out a wistful sigh. “ _God_ , I love you, John.”

“I love you too,” he quickly replied. “Now hurry up and fuck me in the butt.”

“Don’t be hasty, John!” Terezi scolded him, frantically reaching over to grab the bottle of lube once more. “Not until I get myself lubed up.” She popped the lid off, pouring a generous helping of the cherry-flavored liquid into her right hand, then tossed it aside, biting her lip and moaning as she slathered it over all seven inches of her thick teal bone bulge. Once she was satisfied she’d coated it thoroughly, she bent forward and gripped John’s hips, rutting her slick member between his thick cheeks.

John whined, pushing his hips back against Terezi. “Come _on_ , stop teasing already.”

Terezi cackled, but she was entirely too eager herself to dare to mock John for it, so she simply bit her tongue as she pressed the tip of her cock right against John’s anus. “As you wish!” With that, she bucked her hips forward, and John let out a loud moan as the first two inches of Terezi’s shaft penetrated his asshole. “Oh _yes_ , that’s so good,” she moaned, and she gripped John’s hips tightly as she set into an eager rhythm, doing her best to keep her thrusts shallow. 

John continued to pant and moan as Terezi’s lube-slick shaft moved inside of him. Her bulge was incredibly thick, far more than her fingers or her tongue, but she’d done an excellent job of preparing him, and he felt barely any pain at all even as his ass stretched around her girth. “Fuck, Terezi, it’s so good,” he moaned, rocking his hips back against her and taking her bulge deeper.

“I just knew you would love it, John,” Terezi said as she continued to pound into him, having to speed up to match John’s own movements. She was five inches deep now, and all of John’s delicious little reactions had gotten her quite pent up, her swollen bulge leaking precum into John’s ass. “God, I’ve wanted this for so long, and it’s even better than I imagined!”

“Y-yeah,” John panted, his cock rocked back and forth by Terezi’s thrusts and leaking precum into his pail.

Terezi breathed heavily through a wide grin as she slammed her hips harder and harder against John’s, driving her cock deeper and deeper, until she finally bottomed out, all seven inches of her shaft buried in John’s ass. John cried out as Terezi’s tip pounded his prostate in a steady rhythm, her hips slapping against his cheeks loudly with each thrust. “And this is just the first time,” Terezi went on, digging her fingers into John’s hips as she relentlessly fucked him. “We could do it again tomorrow. We could do it again today! I could fuck you until you’ve filled this whole pail with cum! How would you like that?”

John was utterly overwhelmed with pleasure, and he shuddered at the thought, barely even noticing Terezi’s hands trailing up his sides. “I’d love it...”

“John...” Terezi bent over him as she slid her fingers up his torso, her right hand reaching around to grip John’s chin. “C’mere.” With that, she gently turned John’s head back, bending her own head forward to kiss him on the lips, and John eagerly met it, their tongues lashing together passionately. Terezi continued to ram her bulge in and out of John’s ass as they went, and John moaned into her mouth with each thrust, until he let out a particularly loud moan, and his cock pulsed beneath him, letting off another sizable load of semen into the pail beneath him.

Terezi laughed quietly into John’s mouth, and she pulled away, an eager grin on her lips. “My turn.” With that, she lifted herself off of John, straight up on her knees, and she grabbed John’s waist as she bucked into him even harder and faster. John gasped loudly at the increased pace, groaning as he was somehow stretched even further by Terezi’s swelling member. Terezi was beyond words, simply moaning as her orgasm grew closer and closer, her mind focused solely on thrusting, thrusting, thrusting. Finally, she let out a loud moan, and as she continued bucking into John’s ass, her bulge twitched and pulsed inside of him, releasing a deluge of thick teal genetic material into his asshole. John groaned loudly as burst after burst of Terezi’s fluid poured into him, feeling his rectum stretching from the sheer volume of the load, and his own dick fired a few more weak spurts of cum into the pail between his legs. Terezi moaned as she continued to thrust into him, her bulge still hard and pressing into his prostate, milking more semen out of him in a weak trickle.

As her thrusts slowed to a stop, Terezi snapped out of her trance, and she bit her lip, a little embarrassed that she’d lost control. John, for his part, seemed perfectly fine, taking the opportunity to catch his breath, and Terezi gladly did the same. The two of them simply sat and breathed heavily before John eventually broke the silence. “Terezi?”

“Yes, John?”

“This... was a good idea.”

Terezi let out a dry laugh. “It was the _best_ idea, John!” she insisted, leaning over John to nuzzle her head in the crook of his shoulder. “You were incredible! I swear, you are just a natural born butt slut!”

John blanched a bit at that. “H-hey, that’s not true! I mean, I couldn’t have done this without your training!”

“John, I’m not that good of a teacher.” She slid a hand down to his ass, squeezing his cheek adoringly. “Taking a bulge like this is a talent, and you were hatched with it.”

“Well...” John bit his lip, the blush on his cheeks not getting any fainter. “Alright, maybe I am. Or maybe you’re just that good.”

She cackled. “Who says it can’t be both?”

Well, John supposed there were worse things in the world than to be a butt slut, especially when Terezi was there to take care of his butt-related needs. “Nobody, I guess,” he admitted with a shrug. “But yeah, we definitely have to do this again sometime.”

“Oh, but we are, John,” Terezi replied with a sly grin. “Don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?”

With another laugh, she slid her hand from John’s ass back up to his shoulder. “You said it yourself, John. I asked how you’d like it if I fucked you until this pail was full, and you said you’d love it.”

John hesitated for a moment. Did he say that? It was a bit of a blur... “Look, in the... heat of things, I may have said certain things without really thinking them through. I don’t know if I can handle any more of this right now. Maybe later...?”

“But John, you’ve made so much progress!” Terezi urged him, gesturing to the pail beneath him that was barely a tenth of the way full with his semen, not that he could get a good look at it. “You can’t just throw all that away!”

“Terezi, seriously, I need a break,” John insisted, starting to sound just a bit worried. “And I’m not throwing away anything, the bucket’s right here.”

“It’s a _pail_ , John,” she corrected him, and she frowned slightly. “But I suppose you’re right. Here, hold onto this.” She slid the pail out from under him, and John grabbed with one hand, a bit confused, until Terezi flipped both of them onto their side. John let out a surprised grunt, but he quickly pulled the pail up to his chest, holding it upright.

As he secured his progress, Terezi grinned, wrapping her arms around his chest. “Is this the kind of break you had in mind?”

“Exactly the kind,” John answered, rubbing back against her in satisfaction.

“Good.” The two of them lay like that for a moment, Terezi nuzzling her head next to John’s, her hands clasped together on his stomach and her still-erect bulge hilted fully in his ass. “So you really liked it?”

John chuckled. “I loved it.”

“That’s good, John,” Terezi said, before her voice turned dark and sultry. “Because as soon as our little break here is done, I’m bending you right back over that pail, and I’m gonna fuck you more and more. Pound your waste chute again and again. Cum inside you until you’re utterly bloated with my genetic material. And if it gets to be too much, well, I can just switch to my tongue.”

She slowly rocked her hips against him as he spoke, and John shuddered, feeling his cock beginning to get hard once again. “Um... any chance we could break for lunch?“

“Sure. If you need to eat, I’ve got just the thing,” Terezi answered with a grin. “It’s thick and hearty and _packed_ with protein.”

John gulped. “R-right...”

After letting that hang in the air for a moment, Terezi switched back to her usual lively demeanor. “Anyway! That’s not until later. So let’s just enjoy our little break.”

Terezi nuzzled up to John, hugging him tighter, and John was just a bit offput. “Y-yeah, of course.”

She leaned over him to quickly peck his cheek. “See you in a bit, John.”

“Of course.” And as the two of them drifted into silence, John bit his lip. As much as he needed a break, and as much as he enjoyed cuddling with Terezi... he was pretty sure he was prepared for their break to be over.


End file.
